


RX - The Full Story

by Starryar (Breadmione)



Series: Medical Perscription [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Suicide Mention, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Meet-Ugly, Polyjuice Potion, Prison, Recreational Drug Use, Redemption, Suicidal Ideation, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadmione/pseuds/Starryar
Summary: Many asked for an extension of my one shot 'RX', and I am happy to say: HERE IT IS. Thank you so much for encouraging me on continuing this piece.----Draco Lucius Malfoy was stuck in-between enjoy life and rebuilding it. Should he throw his life away on the drugs, or should he create an honorable legacy for the Malfoy name? Perhaps he already knew the answer, but was putting off responsibility as long as he could.Hermione Jean Granger had been hit hard after the war. She didn't qualify for the order of Merlin and she had no family due to her memory charms being too great. The war veteran decided that Healer School was her best bet at undoing her own charms, but the price for education was never cheap.Two days in one cell and the two once enemies may find unexpected help in each other - if they don't get charged with murder first.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Medical Perscription [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047892
Kudos: 7





	RX - The Full Story

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has some minor changes than the beginning of the one shot (mostly for flows sake)  
> \----  
> While I work in the medical field, I do want to preface this with I am in no way a provider. I do not prescribe medications, nor do I have the qualifications to. Anything that is said in this fic should not be taken as professional medical advice.
> 
> If you are struggling with Suicidal thought in the USA, please visit https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org/ as they have a phone number and chat available 24/7 and services for those who are deaf or hard of hearing.
> 
> If struggling with addiction in the USA, do not hesitate to reach out to SAMHSA’s National Helpline, 1-800-662-HELP (4357), (also known as the Treatment Referral Routing Service) or TTY: 1-800-487-4889 is a confidential, free, 24-hour-a-day, 365-day-a-year, information service, in English and Spanish, for individuals and family members facing mental and/or substance use disorders.

_Fuck, this can not be happening._ "Please officer, I promise I -"

"Save it, you bloody chav. We already booked you."

"Ch - Chav?" Hermione's ankle buckled from being pulled forward when she paused in astonishment from being called the derogatory name. "I am not, and have never been a -"

"If you finish that sentence, I promise you my team and I will conveniently lose your paperwork, boy." The older police officer gripped her arm even tighter in his boney grip and she knew she would be sporting a bruise once she was released – but that was the least of her problems. With his other hand, he opened up the custody cell where she saw there was one other man in there. If the situation had been any different, Hermione would laugh at the fact that Draco Malfoy of all people had been at the same Muggle Halloween party she was at and managed to get himself arrested just like she had.

But her eyes didn't even wrinkle as she got shoved into the custody cell he was already occupying.

The cell door slammed behind her, causing her to jump at the dull clunk of the locking mechanism beneath the cement floor sounding off. Her stomach sank at the sound as she processed how royally fucked she was. "Turn around." Hermione complied, putting her hands through the small hole just big enough for her currently meaty, manly hands to be squeezed through.

She wondered how fast the Ministry would be alerted once the extended poly juice potion wore off and the Muggles saw her.

"Hey! I said I didn't want to be put in with anyone." Draco sauntered over to the cell and banged a fist on one of the bars.

The officer uncuffed Hermione and took one step over so he was now parallel to where Draco stood behind the bars. The officer had his thumbs in his belt loops, and an amused look on his face – clearly not threatened by the blonde's aggression. "What are you going to do about it?" The officer growled as he gave Draco a dirty once over. "Bloody pouf." Draco was dressed head to toe in white, and Hermione noted that even in the dull light his white shorts, that was paired with an open dress shirt had a shiny, iridescent sheen to it. The copper glanced over at Hermione and grinned. "You boys play nice, but I don't want to come back tomorrow and hear you two got caught sucking each other off." The officer walked off without a backward glance.

Draco pressed his face to the bars, looking in the direction he had disappeared into. "WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, YOU FUCKING -"

 _Still the entitled arsehole he had always been, I see._ "Do you really think yelling at an officer is going to get you better treatment in a _police station_?"

Draco immediately spun around to look at her – Except he couldn't see her for who she truly was. Not yet. If Hermione's calculations were correct – which she knew they were as this was not the first time she had brewed the potion – then she had approximately two hours left before it wore off and her real identity would be revealed.

For now though, Draco's angry gaze had settled on the short curly brunette hair and freckled face of Helios Jacob Granger, Hermione's younger brother who was living, happily obliviated, with their parents in Australia. "Did I ask you what I thought would and would not help me?" Draco had grit his teeth and stepped closer to Helios' small frame. While her brother was only three years younger than she, they hardly differed in height. This would have served as a small problem as Draco had inches on both of them, but she didn't think the height mattered at this exact moment. She and Draco had both been stripped of their wands by the muggle police and having grown up with a rough housing brother, Hermione thought she could take him if needed.

"No, you didn't _Malfoy_ , but I would think that having Voldemort living with you for so many years would have taught you when to shut - "

Draco grabbed Hermione by the red latex lapels of her jumpsuit and slammed her against the metal bars behind her. Pain shot through her neck and shoulders as the sensitive skin of her back was pressed again the harsh, unforgiving metal. "Who the fuck are you? You think you can just talk to me like that?" Hermione looked him square in the eye and saw something she did not expect: His pupils were near pin pricks. The cell was dimly lit as it was 'lights out' and with the slate gray of his irises, his pupils should have been blown. A memory came to the forefront of her mind that was soon joined with a cocky smile to her face. _So he likes painkillers._

_Hermione felt the bass thrum through her entire body and shake the foundation of the house she was in. She looked down at the only watch she kept from her father's collection. She sold every other one to pay for healer school and she only wore the watch on the special work nights – Like tonight. She sighed as she debated if it would be worth to break one of her rules. She had several rules she forced herself to abide by: Don't stay longer than four hours, don't stay until the party ends, and don't sell to anyonewhat was too incoherent. Muggles were partying hard this Halloween night, and she couldn't say she didn't appreciate the business._

_"Logic," Hermione, disguised as Helios, turned around hearing her password being called to face a red-headed university student who was dressed as some kind of sexy mouse._

_"Is what the Devil likes most." Hermione finished the quote before she pulled her backpack in front of her. Another rule was that she never sold to anyone who did not know what her password was for that night. Considering that she had dressed as the Devil himself for the function, she thought the quote was fitting. "What are you looking for?"_

_"You got any trammies?" The red head bounced on the spot as she pulled out her notes, ready to pay Hermione. She wasn't bouncing in time with the music – it was more of the itching and jittery type of movement. The red-head was probably already high, but her wits were about her, which meant Hermione was willing to sell._

_Hermione sifted through her bag before she felt the familiar feel of the small pellet like drugs in a plastic bag. "How many?"_

_It wasn't until about half an hour later that the Hermione saw the red-head again. She was snogging a blonde who was dressed head to toe in white, complete with angel wings and a gold halo. She thought the bloke's sharp features looked familiar, but before she could give the male a second thought, someone else needed her: "Hey! Logic!"_

Hermione realized too late that after the red-head bought the lot, she should have apparated back to her flat, but she had been too... _ambitious_.

Remembering her mistake and the anger that was solely aimed at her cretinous behavior, she shoved Malfoy off of her, and he stumbled back with ease. She pulled her chest up and curled her hands into fists as she adopted the typical menacing posture men used. Deciding Malfoy was as good as anyone else to take the rage she felt out on, she decided to toy with him a bit. "Don't worry about it. How about you sober up from whatever that Weasley looking Muggle gave you and keep your mouth shut before you make things worse than they already are?" Helios' voice ricocheted off the walls and she was satisfied seeing the reaction she got out of Malfoy by using the name of a family he still hated to this day. She only slightly regretted referring to the Weasleys as she knew Molly and Arthur – who practically adopted her after the war – were going to be livid once she told them where she had been all weekend.

Draco blanched at what the male Muggle - _No_ , he reprimanded himself through the mental fog he felt, male _wizard_ – had said. Draco never gave his name out when he decided to slum in the Muggle world and this bloke knew who he was, meaning he had to be a wizard. Even through whatever drug the fit red-head he snogged gave to him, he knew it would be a bad idea to piss this bloke off any further, especially when trying to pin him had taken nearly all of his focus to fight the heavy effects of the drug.

Not to mention, it would only make his attempt at bribing the wizard later that much more difficult. _I can't let him go to_ The Prophet _. Mother will have a conniption_. Draco walked backwards, never taking his eyes off the young man, trying to place his face. _The eyes look familiar, but I've never seen him before in my life. I'm sure of it._ Finally, the back of Draco's knees hit the bench he was sitting in before and he sank down, giving the short man what he tried to make a dangerous glower, but wasn't sure it was convincing as all his body wanted to do was relax. "Just stay away from me."

Hermione snorted. _As if I would want to be anywhere near you._ Biting back her retort, she sat on another bench in the holding cell and crossed her arms over her chest.

She didn't think she would get much sleep for the night, but if she did, she was determined that her back wasn't going to be facing a former death eater.


End file.
